El réquiem de la Luna
by Syarehn Lodbrok
Summary: Un ciclo interminable, una melodía perpetua y la Luna como cómplice de aquel amor. [SouRin Movie]
Bello mundo, lamento muchísimo la demora, se suponía que este fic debía estar listo la semana pasada que agrupa los géneros _suspenso/terror/sobrenatural_. Una inmensa disculpa a todos.

 **Notas:**

1\. Debo decir que la película más que "terror" es "sobrenatural", y que esta historia es más romance que miedo XD

2\. Puede que al inicio todo sea confuso y raro pero trataré de aclarar todo de la mejor manera posible conforme avanza la trama. Ténganme paciencia (?)

3\. Disculpen la extensión, me quedó ridículamente largo. Se me fue de las manos. Espero que no les resulte muy denso.

«Esta historia participa en la Convocatoria _'SouRin Movie'_ y está basada en la película _Kagen no Tsuki~ Last quarter,_ cuyos derechos de autor pertenecen a Ken Nikai y Ai Yazawa»

.

* * *

.

 **EL RÉQUIEM DE LA LUNA**

. »« .

.

 _"No importa cuán lejos estés, yo estaré ahí, sobre lo alto de la Luna, brillando sobre ti."_

 _Shining over you_ de **Hyde**

.

—¡Vete al diablo! —gritó Rin mientras se alejaba a pasos agigantados. Haruka lo observó marcharse a pesar de no querer que su fuera.

—Deberías ir con él —susurró Makoto, su mejor amigo, llegando a su lado—. Rin parece más molesto de lo normal. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

Haru encogió los hombros descuidadamente.

—Le dije que enseñarle a nadar era una buena forma de celebrar su cumpleaños.

Makoto inhaló profundo.

—Sabes que Rin le teme al agua.

Haru asintió, admitiendo que tal vez su propuesta no había sido la mejor. Sin embargo, cuando decidió ir tras el pelirrojo, no lo halló por ningún lado. Tomó su móvil esperando que, como siempre tras una discusión, la voz furiosa de Rin le contestara al tercer timbrazo, pero esta vez no fue así y algo en su interior se removió.

Por su parte, Rin estaba a varios metros de distancia de la escuela Iwatobi cuando sintió su celular vibrando. Automáticamente lo tomó dispuesto a contestar, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó parado mirando el aparato mientras la misma pregunta que se hacía tras una discusión con Haru resonaba en su cabeza: _¿Por qué seguir con alguien que demuestra más interés en un deporte que en su relación?_

No es que no comprendiera la pasión de Haru por nadar, pues de igual forma él amaba la música ¡Pero no por ello dejaba a Haru de lado! Además, Haru sabía que le tenía terror al agua y a pesar de eso siempre había tratado de estar allí para el pelinegro, acompañándolo en cada torneo. ¿Y qué hacía Haru por él? Dormirse en sus presentaciones.

Apagó el teléfono, cansado y con los ojos acuosos, los frotó con el dorso y decidió marcharse a casa pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando ya se había arrepentido, porque ¿qué sentido tenía ir a un sitio donde no eres bienvenido? Soltó una risilla amarga diciéndose que la verdadera pregunta en su vida era: _¿Qué sentido tiene estar en un lugar en donde no le importas a nadie?_ ¡Podría morirse en ese mismo instante y a nadie le dolería su pérdida!

A nadie…

Sus ojos se empañaron al recordar a su padre y en lo mucho que le hacía falta. Él había muerto años atrás y no habían pasado ni tres días cuando su madre ya estaba presentándole a su «nuevo padre», un hombre que por su exagerada amabilidad y la prontitud de su aparición se ganó de inmediato el repudio de Rin, al grado de que no poder compartir la misma habitación con él.

Después de eso, su estadía en casa era sinónimo de incomodidad y apatía.

Sin embargo, aun en medio de aquella miseria había encontrado paz en la música. Un gusto que se había desarrollado gracias a una sencilla melodía que resonaba en su cabeza desde que tenía memoria y que nadie más parecía conocer. Muchas veces pensó que se trataba de una canción de cuna pero su madre había insistido en que no era así. Tampoco había un título o una letra con la que pudiera rastrearla, sólo contaba con aquella misteriosa tonada que recreaba una y otra vez en el piano y que, para su desgracia, no era capaz de tocar completa. Al principio creyó que si pulía su estilo lograría concluirla pero ni siquiera siendo el estudiante estrella de la Academia de Música de Samezuka lo había conseguido, al menos no sin que la melodía le pareciera distorsionada o forzada.

Más tarde había conocido a Haruka, el chico serio que asistía a clases en la academia vecina y que parecía estar obsesionado con el agua. No sabría explicar cómo es que comenzaron a salir pero sí podría decir con lujo de detalles por qué iban a terminar.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? —Se detuvo en seco y dio un salto hacia atrás al sentir una ola mojándole los pies. ¿¡En qué momento había llegado a la costa!?

Retrocedió casi corriendo por inercia mientras un escalofrío horrible le recorría el cuerpo. Odiaba el mar y justo allí había llegado. Todo por ensimismarse sin prestar atención al rumbo que tomaba.

Elevó la vista y deseó morir cuando se percató de que aquella inmensa masa azul lucía enfurecida a causa del cielo nocturno cubierto de nubes grises: se avecinaba una tormenta.

«Vaya mierda de cumpleaños» se dijo, pues las dos cosas más lo aterrorizaban se habían juntado para atormentarlo: el mar y las tormentas. Así que debía regresar a casa por mucho que aquello le desagradara.

Miró a su alrededor para ubicarse, notando que había llegado a la zona meno concurrida y la razón estaba a su costado: la casa del acantilado. A unos metros de la playa, sobre un peñasco desgastado, se encontraba una casa. No era antigua ni lucía deteriorada puesto que no tenía tantos años de haber sido desalojada, de hecho la propiedad estaba en renta. Sin embargo, nadie la ocupaba debido a los supersticiosos rumores que cada vez sonaban más exagerados.

Rin sabía que era una pésima idea utilizarla como refugio pero en verdad no deseaba ver a su madre fingiendo preocupación hacia él, así que comenzó a subir la pendiente.

Una vez en la entrada, le descolocó ver las luces encendidas; al parecer alguien ya ocupaba la casa. Su plan acababa de irse al carajo y no tenía más opción que volver a su infierno personal, sin embargo, se quedó petrificado en la puerta el escuchar los acordes de una guitarra tocando una canción. _Su canción._

El corazón comenzó a golpear rápido contra su pecho, embriagándolo con una mezcla de emoción, sorpresa e inusual calidez. Sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a la puerta.

Contuvo la respiración cuando la música cesó y unos pasos extrañamente familiares resonaron al otro lado. Un sudor frío se esparció entre sus manos. Los minutos se le hacían eternos. Estaba nervioso y emocionado, pero algo en su interior le decía que debería sentirse asustado y alejarse pronto, sobre todo cuando los pasos se detuvieron y las bisagras chirriaron casi con agonía.

Rin ahogó un jadeó y se mantuvo firme hasta que su mirada carmesí se encontró con un par de orbes cian.

Algo en su interior se removió. Su sentido del peligro le decía que debía correr pero la curiosidad y la extraña sensación de confianza que le producía aquel desconocido lo hicieron quedarse allí parado, mirándolo.

—S-siento interrumpir. Yo…

—Vas a resfriarte —le interrumpió el dueño de la casa, quitándose la chaqueta y colocándola sobre los hombros del pelirrojo—. Entra.

Se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso y Rin le correspondió con una sonrisa dubitativa. No obstante, terminó por dejar sus zapatos mojados en la entrada y caminar hacia la sala. Los tonos sobrios del lugar le daban una apariencia refinada pero a la vez fría, y sin saber por qué tuvo la impresión de haber estado antes allí.

—Ponerte cómodo. La tormenta apenas comienza —anunció el chico, sentándose en el sofá y colocando en sus piernas una vieja guitarra.

Rin no perdía detalle de sus actos e inconscientemente se sentó a su lado cuando las primeras notas de la melodía salieron del instrumento.

—Conozco esa canción —dijo Rin, sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—Es porque la compuse para ti.

—¡Por supuesto que no! La conozco desde que era niño —replicó Rin—. Aunque ya había perdido las esperanzas de hallar a alguien que también la conociera…

El dueño de la casa sonrió. Una sonrisa encantadora que terminó por contagiar al pelirrojo.

—Íbamos a encontrarnos tarde a temprano. Es el destino. —Y a pesar de su sonrisa, Rin percibía la apabullante melancolía que se desbordaba en los ojos ajenos, provocando en él el impulso de estrecharlo.

—Creo que olvidé presentarme —apuntó Rin, avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos—. Soy Matsuoka Rin. Sé que tengo nombre de chica pero…

—Es un nombre perfecto. —La forma intensa en que lo miró hizo que Rin se sonrojara.

—¿Y ésa es tu excusa para no decirme el tuyo? —preguntó para desviar el tema y bajar el calor de sus mejillas.

—Yamazaki Sōsuke —dijo, y le tendió la mano. Rin la estrechó y a partir de ese momento su mirada no consiguió apartarse de la de Sōsuke.

—¿Hace cuánto vives aquí? No te había visto antes.

—Ya no vivo aquí, estoy de paso. Me marcharé en una semana.

Sōsuke desvió la vista hacia la ventana y Rin se esforzó por no mostrarse decepcionado.

Por un momento Rin se sintió tentando a preguntarle si vivía solo, pero no lo hizo. Se conformó con un simple _«¿De dónde eres?»_

—De Melbourne —contestó Sōsuke—, aunque mis padres eran japoneses.

—Y estás aquí de vacaciones —dedujo Rin. Sōsuke lo miró aprehensivo y asintió—. Supongo que es por eso que rentaste esta casa, alguien de aquí jamás lo haría. Todos dicen que…

No terminó la frase, los truenos y el rugido del mar lo dejaron si habla. Nunca había comprendido por qué pero las tormentas y el mar mismo le provocaban un terror espantoso e infundado. No recordaba haber tenido algún evento traumático que lo desencadenara, sin embargo, no soportaba las tormentas y sentía una profunda aversión hacia el mar, las albercas y todo lo que se le relacionara.

—Tranquilo —susurró la voz firme de Sōsuke. Sólo entonces notó cuan cerca estaban—. No escuches la tormenta, escúchame a mí.

Y aquella vieja melodía se esparció por la habitación apaciguando sus miedos.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió y tampoco lo recordaba. Rin se sentía embelesado, perdido en miles de sensaciones cuya procedencia desconocía pero que le llenaban el alma con un sentimiento cálido y rebosante, haciéndolo sentir vivo con una intensidad que jamás había experimentado. Cerró los ojos, cómodo sobre el hombro ajeno, dejando que la música terminara de inundar sus sentidos.

.

 _«—…S_ _ō_ _suke. —Su voz era un murmullo tenue, íntimo. Sus manos acariciaron el rostro ajeno, sonriéndole y despejando su frente de los húmedos cabellos que la cubrían—. Estar contigo es lo único que le pido a la Luna —concluyó uniendo sus labios._

 _—Siempre has sido un romántico…»_

 _._

Se incorporó de golpe, mirando a Sōsuke sin comprender. De pronto sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y abrazarse a aquel chico, de disculparse encarecidamente aunque no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió el moreno, dejando la guitarra de lado.

Sus ojos volvieron a empañarse y Rin se sintió estúpido, ¿qué iba a decirle si ni él mismo sabía que rayos pasaba? ¿Estaba volviéndose loco?

—Debo marcharme, ya te he molestado suficiente —terminó por decir, completamente avergonzado. Sin embargo, apenas había dado un paso para alejarse cuando la mano firme de Sōsuke sostuvo la suya.

—No te vayas.

La primera reacción del pelirrojo fue retirar su mano y aunque su corazón latía con fuerza –demasiado emocionado por alguna razón– terminó por fruncir el ceño y mirar al chico con molestia. ¿Por qué diablos estaba proponiéndole que se quedara? ¿Qué clase de chico pensaba que era? Estaba por reprochárselo cuando Sōsuke habló de nuevo.

—Quita esa cara, no es eso lo que quise decir —explicó divertido—. Pero no te ves con ánimo de volver a tu casa y este sitio es inmenso… Puedes quedarte si lo deseas.

Rin lo miró sin saber qué decir mientras un calorcillo hormigueante se trasladaba de su estómago al pecho.

.

 **«II»**

.

 _«—¡Hiciste trampa! —gritó él, haciendo una pataleta como el niño de diez años que era._

 _—¡Claro que no! —replicó su amigo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Gané limpiamente!_

 _—¡Tramposo!_

 _—¡No es cierto! —Su amigo se cruzó de brazos, ofendido. Sin embargo, tras una corta mirada y un suspiro, volvió a hablar—. De acuerdo, tú ganas._

 _Él lo pensó unos momentos, no quería perder pero en el fondo sabía que su mejor amigo había ganado a la buena._

— _No, ganaste tú —admitió haciendo un puchero. El otro niño le revolvió sus rojos cabellos—. ¡No hagas eso! ¡Y ya pide algo! Ese fue el trato: el perdedor hace lo que diga el ganador._

 _—No sé qué pedir —contestó su amigo, riendo._

 _Él hizo un gracioso mohín ante la falta de respuesta pero terminó riendo también._

 _—Ya que no pedirás nada, entonces te daré lo que yo quiera —declaró decidido—. ¡Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos! —dijo por fin. Ambos se sonrojaron pero él se echó a correr antes de que su amigo terminara de procesar aquellas palabras._

 _—¡Ey! ¡Pero sí iba a pedir algo! —le gritó, antes de ir tras él.»_

.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad cuando la luz matinal se filtró por la ventana. Qué sueño tan más extraño y divertido. Cómo le habría gustado tener un amigo así en su infancia, pero después de la muerte de su padre se había vuelto retraído y distante, solitario. Lo más cercano a un amigo era el pequeño Aiichiro Nitori, un compañero de clase que solía pegarse a él como lapa. Más allá de eso sólo tenía a Haru.

Pensar en él trajo todos los recuerdos del día anterior, la decepción y el dolor. Sin querer sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

—¡Basta ya! —se reprendió, sentándose en la cama y luego de cumplir con su rutina matinal se encaminó a la puerta, pasando de largo a sus padres que lo esperaban en el comedor.

—Tu pastel está intacto, Rin-chan, ¿quieres un poco? —preguntó su madre. Él negó con la cabeza sin mirarla.

—Es una linda chaqueta. ¿Fue un regalo de Haru-chan? —cuestionó su padrastro con amabilidad. Por inercia, Rin miró hacia donde el hombre señalaba y notó en el perchero la chamarra negra que Sōsuke le había colocado la tarde anterior. Sonrió, regresando sobre sus pasos para llevársela. Recordando cómo el moreno lo había llevado hasta su casa a pesar de la hora, luego de que la tormenta terminara.

Cuando llegó a la escuela le sorprendió ver a Haru allí. Estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente, mirando el agua caer y fluir. Rin resopló. ¿Cómo podía competir contra un elemento? ¡Era imposible! Ya era hora de darse por vencido, así que fingió no ver al pelinegro y siguió su camino.

Haru no estaba tan distraído como Rin pensaba, había faltado a los entrenamientos matutinos para hablar con el pelirrojo y aunque estaba acostumbrado a los desplantes y berrinches de éste, no esperó ser ignorado. Rin era de los que se alteraba y gritaba…, a menos de que su coraje hubiese pasado ya al nivel «padrastro».

Entonces, por primera vez Haru temió perderlo de verdad.

Corrió tras él y sin decir palabra lo tomó del brazo. Rin intentó zafarse y le sorprendió notar la fuerza que Haru poseía.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Su rostro a simple vista lucía imperturbable, pero sus ojos oceánicos reflejaban más que inquietud.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Hoy no tienes ganas de zambullirte por horas en el agua?—ironizó Rin, dando por finalizado su encuentro.

—Rin…

—Tengo clase, Haruka. Fuera de mi camino.

Haru apretó los labios.

—Pasaré por ti en la tarde —dijo resignado, acompañando al pelirrojo hasta la entrada.

Rin frunció el ceño. ¿Ahora Haruka quería recoger el plato que había tirado? Lástima que llegara cuando ya estaba roto.

Ese día se escabulló de la escuela media hora antes, apagó su móvil y se encaminó a la casa del acantilado. Se decepcionó un poco cuando nadie abrió la puerta pero al girar la perilla notó que no tenía llave, por lo que decidió quedarse en la sala mientras esperaba a Sōsuke. Él no solía tener ese tipo de confianzas con las personas, pero con el moreno todo se sentía distinto, más cómodo, como si cada acción fuera parte de un flujo natural entre ambos.

Una parte de él le decía que no fuera demasiado entrometido y se quedara en la sala, sin embargo, Rin Matsuoka era demasiado curioso como para quedarse quieto y su curiosidad se dio por satisfecha cuando, tras pasar por la cocina y husmear en el estudio, halló una carpeta. La abrió y con una sonrisa leyó mentalmente: « _El réquiem de la Luna_ para M. R.»

Siguió hojeando y se dio cuenta de que eran partituras para piano y guitarra así como la letra de la canción.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó; ¡Sōsuke le había compuesto una canción! Miró a su alrededor y su emoción se duplicó al ver un piano cubierto con una empolvada sábana blanca. Debía tocarla, debía saber cómo sonaba. Se sentó en el banquillo y se dispuso a abrir la tapa del piano pero éste estaba cerrado con llave. Resopló. Vaya fastidio.

Miró de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la llave, aunque sus intentos fueron infructuosos. Luego observó la guitarra de Sōsuke recargada en un pequeño sillón individual y se sintió tentado a tocar la canción en ella, pero cuando la tuvo en sus manos se detuvo. Si Sōsuke no se la había mostrado aún era porque quizá se trataba de una sorpresa. Tal vez lo mejor era esperar, así que a regañadientes dejó la carpeta donde estaba, cubrió el piano y regresó a la sala, donde se sentó a leer el primer libro que encontró.

Después de un rato, estaba por quedarse dormido cuando sintió una mano rozándole el rostro.

—¿Te desperté?—preguntó Sōsuke, mirándolo curioso.

—No, estaba leyendo. Aunque debes preguntarte qué rayos estoy haciendo en tu sala, de hecho ni siquiera tenía que haber entrado —dijo, hablando rápido y sin poder sostenerle la mirada. El moreno sonrió.

—Regresaste y eso es lo único que importa.

—¡Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas! —se quejó, aunque sin ganas.

La noche ya había caído y dejaron que transcurriera entre risas y charlas diversas. Rin no mencionó la carpeta y nuevamente el moreno lo acompañó a casa, al igual que al día siguiente y el que siguió.

Rin pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en casa y su móvil siempre estaba apagado. También había encontrado la manera de escabullirse de Haruka. Ahora su nueva vida era más simple y tranquila pues se reducía a la escuela y a Sōsuke, a quien visitaba por las tardes. No obstante, la cuarta noche fue diferente.

—Estás muy distante —se quejó Rin al ver al chico mirar insistente por la ventana, como si buscara algo en el cielo. Lo único que él vio fue la luna menguante.

—No puedo quedarme, Rin.

—¿Qué? —Sin pensarlo, el pelirrojo se había desplazado hacia Sōsuke, tomando del brazo para llamar su atención—. ¿Por qué?

—Debo irme mañana, es inevitable. —Rin apretó los labios, inconforme y frustrado. Pero el moreno había sido claro desde el inicio: sólo estaría allí una semana. Sintió sus ojos humedeciéndose y recargó la frente en el hombro ajeno. Sōsuke estrechó su cintura.

—Pero vas a volver, ¿cierto? —cuestionó el pelirrojo dubitativo, temeroso—. Llamarás, vendrás de nuevo y…

—¿Ves la Luna? —preguntó, cambiando el tema. Rin frunció el ceño pero Sōsuke continuó antes de ser interrumpido—. Aunque cada mes vemos sus mismas fases, es en realidad cada 19 años cuando podemos ver la misma cara de la Luna en el mismo ángulo. Si le pides algo ahora, quizá en 19 años te lo cumpla.

—¿¡Estás pidiéndome que te espera casi veinte años!?

—Estoy contándote una leyenda. —Sōsuke tomó su mentón con suavidad y sonrió.

—¡Pues no lo hagas! ¡No cuando acabas de decirme que te vas y…!

—Ven conmigo, Rin. Tal vez parezca repentino pero si sientes una ínfima parte de lo que siento por ti, debemos irnos mañana.

Era una decisión difícil. Marcharse con Sōsuke significaba dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo. O al menos él así lo percibía, pero decir que no estaba asustado sería mentira. Cerró los ojos, nervioso, sin palabras. Entonces sintió los brazos de Sōsuke rodeándolo.

—No tienes que decidirlo hoy. Si aceptas, te esperaré hasta el anochecer, aunque quiera no puedo quedarme más tiempo, Rin.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

Esa noche no regresó a casa, se quedó dormido por primera vez en la habitación de Sōsuke con éste estrechándolo mientras él sopesaba la posibilidad de una vida juntos.

.

 **«III»**

.

 _«—¿Te gusta tu regalo? —preguntó su acompañante mientras le acomodaba los necios mechones que el viento mecía._

 _—¡Es increíble! —contestó él, asombrado, mirando la magnificencia de la Casa de la Ópera de Sídney—. Jamás pensé tener una presentación aquí._

 _—¿Cómo es que siempre lloras por todo? —se burló el chico a su lado, abrazándolo y besándole la frente._

 _—¡No estoy llorando! —replicó, secándose el rostro aprisa—. ¡Además, aún me debes una canción!»_

 _._

Rin despertó con una sonrisa, buscando a Sōsuke a su costado. No estaba. Sin embargo no se sorprendió, él sabía de forma implícita que el moreno no regresaría hasta el atardecer.

Se talló los ojos para desperezarse y se acomodó entre las sábanas aspirando el aroma de Sōsuke. Al principio pensó que soñar con él estaba mal, pero quizá esa vida que veía en sueños era lo que su inconsciente deseaba. Él mismo seguía maravillado por la increíble compatibilidad que había desarrollado con el chico de ojos cian en tan sólo una semana, algo que no había ocurrido con nadie más. Sōsuke era, quizá, la persona que mejor lo comprendía a pesar de tratarse tan poco. Sin mencionar que despertaba en él sentimientos que no creyó posibles.

Rin no se consideraba alguien fácil de conquistar pero con Sōsuke todo se sentía _correcto_ , como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

«Es tan ridículamente cursi» se dijo Rin a cerca de sus propios pensamientos. Pero la idea de marcharse con él, a diferencia de la noche anterior, le parecía ahora más atractiva que intimidante. Sí, tendría que aprender inglés y adaptarse a Australia, pero no estaría solo –como sentía que lo estaba en Japón–, Sōsuke estaría a su lado.

Así que, sin importarle las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros por llegar con la misma ropa del día anterior, se sentó frente al piano y se dejó llevar por la música. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera notó cuando la atención de compañeros y profesores se centró en él. De hecho, en algún punto había cerrado los ojos y sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas con una habilidad impresionante.

Conforme tocaba, algo en su interior se sentía distinto, era como angustia combinada con felicidad, como si estuviera atravesando una horrible capa de tristeza y dolor para alcanzar un núcleo de dicha, de plenitud. Entonces se detuvo. Demasiado perdido en una mar de emociones que no podía controlar y que le impedían continuar tocando.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó aplausos. Miró a su alrededor y su profesor lo felicitaba, diciéndole que aquella pieza por fin estaba tomando forma, que al parecer sería su _novena sinfonía_ de seguir tocando así.

—¡Fue impresionante, Matsuoka-senpai! —comentó impresionado Nitori a la hora de la comida.

—Aún no está terminada, Ai. Sigo sin conocer el final —musitó casi resignado.

—Pero está vez sonó como una obra casi completa, y todo lo que transmite… es como si te contara una historia —alabó el chico—. ¿Ya decidiste ponerle algún nombre?

Rin le sonrió negando con la cabeza; Nitori se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

—Nanase-san te ha estado esperando todos los días en la salida, pero como siempre te vas antes… Ha preguntado por ti pero no sé qué decirle.

El suspiró de Rin fue más por hilaridad que por emoción; si tan sólo Haru se hubiera comportado así antes. Si hubiese demostrado aquel atisbo de interés en él como lo hacía ahora, entonces quizá se hubiese sentido halagado, feliz. En cambio ahora sólo pensaba en quitárselo de encima.

—No hay nada que decirle.

—¿Todo está bien, Matsuoka-senpai? —preguntó al verlo serio—. Esta semana has estado actuando… diferente. ¿Pasa algo?

Rin desvió la mirada, dudoso acerca de contarle la verdad.

—Voy a irme, Ai —admitió por fin, tal vez porque aquel chico bajito parecía sinceramente preocupado—. Conocí a alguien y me iré con él a Australia.

—¿¡Q-qué!? P-pero Matsuoka-senpai, es una decisión precipitada, es decir… no sé si ya lo habías planeado pero ¿qué pasará con la Academia y tus padres…?

—No se lo he dicho a nadie y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas. Me iré con él esta noche.

El chico negó rápidamente con la cabeza y las manos. No traicionaría a Rin.

—Y él… ¿Cómo… dónde…? —No encontró las palabras para hacer una pregunta coherente pero aun así obtuvo respuesta.

—Lo conocí en mi cumpleaños. Estaba buscando un lugar dónde protegerme de la tormenta así que llegué a esa vieja casa en la costa y… —Sonrió—. Y él estaba tocando la canción, _esa_ canción. También la conoce. No ha querido hablarme demasiado de ella y cuando lo hace dice cosas como _«La escribí para ti»_ o _«Terminarás por recordarla sin que yo te la enseñe»_ —recitó, imitando la voz de Sōsuke—. Dijo que estaría aquí una semana pero… me gusta estar con él. Realmente quiero estar con él, Ai. Por siempre.

Nitori lo miró impresionado y por la sonrisa amplia que dibujaban sus labios así como el brillo especial en su mirada, el ojiazul supo que esa decisión hacía feliz a su amigo, y a decir verdad, él jamás lo había visto _realmente_ feliz, por lo que tras un abrazo fuerte y la petición de mantenerse en contacto, se despidió del pelirrojo deseándole lo mejor cuando las clases concluyeron.

Ese día Haru no estaba esperándolo. Tal vez ya se había cansado. Era lo mejor.

No había nadie en su casa, ambos adultos solían trabajar hasta tarde, así que lo mejor sería marcharse antes de que regresaran, sin mencionar que en un par de horas anochecería, así que se duchó y guardó lo que creyó indispensable antes de partir. Entonces el timbre sonó pero al no recibir respuesta, la voz de Makoto llamándolo se dejó escuchar.

Rin suspiró. No iba a abrirle, esperó impaciente a que el castaño se marchara. Sin embargo, el tiempo transcurría y Makoto seguía abajo, diciéndole que debían hablar, que se trataba de Haru, el chico de verdad estaba preocupado por él al igual que sus padres y que él mismo. Una semana atrás le habría prestado atención pero ahora lo único que deseaba era ir al encuentro de Sōsuke.

Miró el reloj; eran las seis en punto. Tenía que marcharse pronto pues a lo sumo contaba con media hora. Ya no podía esperar más pero salir por la entrada con Makoto allí le restaría tiempo, así que la ventana fue su única opción. Una vez fuera, se aseguró de no ser visto. Buscó con la mirada un taxi pero no encontró ninguno disponible pero la costa no estaba tan lejos, si corría llegaría a tiempo.

El sol ya estaba ocultándose cuando cruzó la avenida que separaba la ciudad de la playa. Ya casi llegaba. Lo lograría.

—¡Rin! —El pelirrojo no se inmutó al reconocer la voz de Haru y continuó corriendo—. ¡Rin! —volvió a llamarlo, alcanzándolo cuando iba a media pendiente.

—¿¡Qué diablos haces!? —rezongó Rin al sentir la mano del pelinegro sobre su brazo—. ¡Suéltame! ¿¡Cómo me encontraste!?

—Te seguí. Volvamos a casa —dijo Haruka, jalándolo pendiente abajo.

—¡No! ¿¡Quién te crees para darme órdenes!? —gruñó, deshaciéndose del agarre.

Haru no supo qué contestar. Él mismo había alejado a Rin, el pelirrojo tenía razón al decir que no era nadie, pero no iba a dejarlo allí, no cuando se avecinaba una tormenta y estaba tan cerca del mar.

—Es peligroso que estés aquí.

—¡No finjas que te importa! ¡Vete! ¡Hay mucha agua allí abajo para que puedas distraerte! —Haru se acercó de nuevo pero Rin retrocedió.

—Ayer fui a tu casa. No llegaste a dormir. Tus padres están preocupados. —Cambió el tema no sólo porque no tenía argumentos sino para comprender qué hacía Rin allí. El pelirrojo rió con ganas, incrédulo—. ¿Pasaste la noche aquí?

—¡No te importa dónde estuve! ¡Déjame en paz! —Un trueno resonó a la distancia y Rin se sintió estremecer. Las olas se movían furiosas bajo el peñasco y con horror se percató de que la noche había llegado—. No… —susurró, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago. La casa estaba a oscuras y apenas si lograba distinguirse gracias a las lejanas luces de la ciudad—. No, no, no. No pudo haberse ido. Debe seguir allí dentro. ¡Sōsuke! —gritó, corriendo hacia la casa sin importarle que Haru lo siguiera.

Por entre las nubes grises se asomó la tenue luz de la luna, iluminando el agitado mar y la casa del acantilado. Y lo vio. Sōsuke estaba parado al borde del peñasco mirando hacia el mar de forma distraída. Rin se sintió aliviado de encontrarlo.

—¡Sōsuke! —vociferó, y sus irises escarlata se encontraron con los orbes cian.

Sōsuke extendió su mano en señal de que fuera hacia él y Rin corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas eran capaces de ir.

Haru fue tras él mientras sus ojos se cruzaron por breves segundos con los de un sujeto que parecía estar esperando a Rin. Un horrible escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando el desconocido le sonrió. Había algo inquietante en su mirada, algo peligroso. Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido: Rin a la orilla del peñasco, las rocas desgajándose sin motivo alguno bajó su peso y obligándolo a caer al vacío producto de la gravedad.

—¡NO! —El grito de Haru se perdió en medio de los truenos. Todo quedó a oscuras; la Luna menguante por fin había desaparecido para dar paso a una oscura luna nueva—. ¡RIN! —le llamó desesperado, acercándose al borde.

No logró ver nada hasta que dos relámpagos surcaron el cielo; no había rastro del desconocido y al mirar hacia abajo su corazón se detuvo al ver el cuerpo de Rin siendo azotado contra las rocas por el violento oleaje.

.

 **«IV»**

.

Miró a su alrededor, ofuscado y perdido. No sabía dónde se encontraba pero parecía estar a la mitad de un bosque enorme y denso. La Luna brillaba sobre él pero aquello no tenía sentido, se suponía que debía ser luna nueva, no llena. Definitivamente había algo extraño y la sensación de desazón sólo aumentaba: no había sonido, ni animales merodeando, ¡ni siquiera había viento! Tampoco sabía hacia dónde avanzaba o cómo había llegado ahí. Sólo recordaba a Sōsuke llamándolo, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Y él la había tomado. Aún recordaba su textura y la sonrisa cálida del moreno.

—¡Sōsuke! —gritó. Pero no hubo respuesta o eco alguno. El bosque seguía en una perturbadora calma.

Caminó hasta que a la distancia divisó una reja y mientras más se acercaba, más intimidado se sentía pues era una cerca enorme que dividía el bosque, tal vez completamente. Parecía estar hecha de metal desgatado pero terriblemente grueso, torcido en formas curvas que se entrelazaban y subían entre sí, dejando aberturas lo suficientemente grandes y continuas para tener un buen panorama del otro lado. Sion embargo, lo más curioso era la puerta frente a él, hecha del mismo material e igual de colosal e intimidante.

Dudó entre ir hacia ella o no, pero al final se dijo que no tenía nada que perder. Lo único que importaba era hallar a Sōsuke.

.

 **«V»**

.

—Está en coma —declaró el médico después de la tormentosa noche—. Tiene múltiples contusiones y fracturas. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta, pero ahora todo depende de él.

La madre de Rin soltó un agonizante sollozo mientras su esposo la abrazaba. Haru miraba a través del cristal el cuerpo inmóvil y lleno de hematomas de Rin; Makoto estaba a su lado mientras Nitori se mantenía a distancia, llorando por la salud de su amigo.

—Había alguien con él —musitó Haru cuando la madre del pelirrojo prácticamente arrastró a los tres chicos a bajar por algo de desayunar.

Nitori se hizo un ovillo en sí mismo. No tenía idea de qué decir si le preguntaban, era un pésimo mentiroso y aunque le dolía ver así a su amigo tampoco deseaba traicionarlo.

—Sabes algo, ¿cierto, Nitori-kun? —preguntó Makoto, tan preceptivo como siempre.

—N-no ¡Claro que no! ¿Q-qué podría saber yo? —habló tan rápido que fue difícil entenderle, moviendo exageradamente las manos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—. Yo… ¡Yo no sé nada!

—Nitori-kun, tal vez su caída no fue un accidente, debemos saber si había alguien con él y quién era. Además, Rin llevaba una maleta consigo, tú debes saber algo —continuó Makoto ante la penetrante mirada de Haruka; Nitori no pudo sostenérsela.

—N-no sé quién era. Matsuoka-senpai no dijo su nombre.

Entonces el pelinegro se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¡Haru! ¿Adónde vas? —cuestionó Makoto levantándose también.

—A esa casa. Debe haber algo que nos diga quién estaba con Rin.

Makoto asintió dándole alcance. Nitori se mordió el labio, él también quería ayudar a saber qué había ocurrido esa noche.

—I-iré con ustedes —dijo, yendo tras ellos.

Cuando llegaron, los alrededores de la casa estaban acordonados y había un par de patrullas aún.

— _¡No sacarán nada de esta casa! —_ Escucharon que decía una voz femenina a la distancia—. _Lamento si ocurrió aquí un accidente pero esto es propiedad privada y le prohíbo que entre a mi casa._

Los tres chicos observaron a una mujer de largos cabellos escarlata discutiendo con el jefe de policías. Ella parecía ser la dueña.

— _Señora Miyano, es parte de la investigación sobre el caso Matsuoka…_

 _—Lo siento. Es mi última palabra. Esta casa permanecerá cerrada hasta que traiga consigo las órdenes jurisdiccionales correspondientes —_ determinó la mujer de aproximadamente treinta años antes de bajar en dirección a su auto.

—Disculpe… —La llamó Makoto cuando pasó cerca de ellos. La mujer los observó un segundo antes de decir:

—Ustedes no deberían estar aquí.

—Por favor, denos unos minutos —insistió el castaño, impidiendo que Haru hablara y echara todo a perder. Quizá no fuera un chico de muchas palabras pero sabía lo alterado que su amigo estaba—. Somos amigos de Matsuoka Rin. Por favor.

La mujer aspiró profundo antes de asentir.

—¿Qué hacía su amigo en mi propiedad?

—Iba a encontrarse con alguien —aseguró Haruka, serio. Molesto.

—Pues esta no es una casa de citas —dijo ella, incómoda por la situación—. Estos terrenos son demasiado peligrosos como para jugar aquí.

—¡Espere! —La llamó Makoto al verla girándose.

—¡A-alguien estuvo habitando su casa! —dijo Nitori, sintiéndose como un traidor al hablar de eso cuando Rin le había pedido que no lo hiciera—. Un chico estuvo aquí por una semana, quizá más.

—Imposible.

—Había alguien en esa casa —repitió Haru—. Lo vi. Sōsuke, así fue como Rin lo llamó.

La mujer se paralizó.

—¿Lo conoce? Esto es muy importante para nosotros, por favor —suplicó Makoto.

Ella no contestó. Calló porque a pesar de los años aun dolía. Porque sin importar que hubiese abandonado aquella casa y dejado en ella todo lo que pudiera recordarle esos fatídicos sucesos, éstos volvían a su mente y la llenaban de tristeza.

—¿Miyano-san? —la llamó Nitori al notar los ojos llorosos de la mujer.

—Vayamos dentro —los invitó—. Y llámenme Gou.

Abrir la casa fue más tardado de lo que esperaban: había cuatro candados y dos pesadas cadenas así como una alarma de seguridad. Al entrar, una capa de polvo se levantó por la brisa. Los muebles estaban tapados en su totalidad con telas blancas y las cortinas cerradas impedían que entrara la luz. No era posible que alguien hubiese estado allí en los últimos días.

Avanzaron por la sala y a Gou le sorprendió ver en el sillón _esa_ guitarra. Aquella vez ella misma la había colocado en el estudio, frente al piano.

—Así que sigues tocando para él, ¿ne? —murmuró sin ser escuchada por lo demás.

Gou los llevó hasta el estudio y tras mirar unos instantes la carpeta que yacía sobre un viejo piano, les pidió que se sentaran.

—Cuando me hablaron de accidente vine de inmediato, pensando que tal vez alguien había tratado de entrar. Pero la alarma nunca se activó y las cerraduras estaban intactas. Tampoco hace falta ningún objeto y, como ven, no hay rastro de que alguien haya entrado en años —dijo ella, pasando sus dedos por la mesa llena de polvo—. Sin embargo, dijiste que viste a alguien —se dirigió a Haru—. ¿Sōsuke, dijiste?

—Así lo llamó Rin —repitió Haru.

—¿Era él? —preguntó Gou, tomando de unos de los cajones de la estantería un álbum de fotos. Pasó las fotografías mirándolas con cariño antes de detenerse en una y entregarle el cuadernillo al pelinegro.

Haru asintió de inmediato; aquellos fríos ojos cian y ese porte imponente eran los mismos de aquel chico.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Haru, más serio de lo habitual.

—Pasa la página —dijo Gou, sin responder su pregunta—. Tengo una idea de lo que está ocurriendo, aunque no es agradable.

Haru pasó a la siguiente fotografía. En aquella imagen se mostraban dos chicos abrazados, con una rueda de la fortuna y un cielo nocturno de fondo. Ambos sonreían. Uno sin duda era Sōsuke, el otro era Rin.

Y automáticamente el álbum cayó de las manos de Haruka.

Makoto recogió el libro, anonadado. La fotografía en la que había caído el álbum era una de la Casa de la Ópera de Sídney, ambos chicos estaban afuera, besándose.

Haru apretó los puños sin creer lo que veía.

—Son casi idénticos ¿no es así? —dijo Gou a media voz—. Pensé lo mismo cuando el detective me mostró la foto de Matsuoka-kun. Pero este chico es mi hermano, Miyano Ryu. Él y Sōsuke… —sonrió melancólica—. No tengo que explicarte que eran más que mejores amigos.

—¿Y por eso Sōsuke-san está interesado en Matsuoka-senpai? ¿Dónde está Ryu-san? —cuestionó Nitori, preocupado.

Gou desvió la mirada.

—Mi hermano está muerto —murmuró Gou—. Falleció la madrugada del dos de febrero después de que naufragáramos a mitad de una tormenta.

—¡El cumpleaños de Rin! —dijeron Nitori y Makoto. Haru por primera vez pareció sorprendido.

—Matsuoka-senpai dijo que ése día conoció a Sōsuke-san mientras buscaba un sitio donde protegerse de la tormenta…—continuó Nitori.

—Son muchas coincidencias —dijo Makoto, tratando de comprender la situación—. Tal vez debemos hablar con Sōsuke-san para…

—Lo siento, no pueden —cortó Gou de tajo—. No me expliqué correctamente: mi hermano y Sōsuke murieron hace diecinueve años.

.

 **«VI»**

.

Rin acercó sus manos a las barras de la puerta y sintió que el contacto le ardía, como una descarga. Las retiró de inmediato notando que no había marca o daño alguno, así que con más cautela volvió a tocar el metal. Esta vez la sensación fue peor, obligándolo a caer de rodillas mientras en su mente visualizaba cada momento de su vida. Su infancia, su padre, la infidelidad de su madre, la soledad, el vacío de una relación unilateral…, su canción. Sōsuke.

Tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones horribles hundiéndolo y tan pocas que lo hacían feliz. Tanta miseria y tanta dicha entremezcladas estaban volviéndolo loco.

Automáticamente llevó ambas manos a su cabeza tratando de detener aquel tumulto de sentimientos pero de pronto los recuerdos dieron paso a sus sueños: él jugando con Sōsuke y una pequeña niña pelirroja, una vieja apuesta infantil, una casa en la playa, los atardeceres en la costa, Sídney…, la tormenta. Y de pronto se encontraba en medio del tumulto de un barco que se movía sin control al compás de las furiosas olas. Los gritos de miedo hacían que se perdiera la voz del capitán dando órdenes y pidiendo calma.

 _«Un trueno lo hizo estremecer mientras una pequeña de no más de diez años se aferraba a sus brazos._

 _—Tengo miedo, Nii-chan —le dijo ella, agazapándose contra su pecho._

 _—Todo va a estar bien, Gou —le tranquilizó S_ _ō_ _suke, parado a su lado y rodeándolo a él con sus brazos—. Los botes están listos, el barco no resistirá demasiado —advirtió._

 _Pero antes de que llegaran a ellos una poderosa ola arrastró el buque, empujándolo con fuerza hasta hacerlo chocar con una formación de piedras. La quilla no resistió y de un momento a otro cayeron al agua helada, en medio de la nada._

 _Rin sintió que la marea lo hundía y lo arrastraba haciéndolo chocar con personas, pedazos de roca y trozos del barco. Algo le perforó el costado mientras estaba sumergido pero el dolor era nada frente a la desesperación que comenzaba a invadirlo al perder oxígeno poco a poco. Era una tortura. Quería gritar y pedir ayuda, aferrarse a algo que lo catapultara a la superficie pero no lo lograba._

 _El agua comenzó a ahogarlo cuando el impulso de respirar fue más fuerte. Entonces comenzó a llenarse de desesperación, de terror._

 _La oscuridad reinaba bajo el agua y cuando logró emerger, notó que también gobernaba arriba. Las luces de la costa se veían como puntos demasiado lejanos, incapaces de ayudarlo a distinguir lo suficiente para hallar a S_ _ō_ _suke o su hermana_

 _—¡Gou_ _! —gritó, aterrado ante la idea de perderlos. Nadó a contracorriente aunque las olas lo obligaban a retroceder más de lo que avanzaba—. ¡S_ _ō_ _suke!¡S_ _ō_ _suke!_

 _Un relámpago cruzó el cielo y entonces pudo verlo, peleando por mantenerse a flote mientras sostenía a la pequeña Gou entre sus brazos. Sonrió aliviado y empleó todas sus fuerzas para llegar a ellos. Los brazos le ardían a cada movimiento y las olas se empeñaban en hundirlo y alejarlo._

 _—¡Nii-chan! —le llamaba Gou, desesperada—. ¿¡Dónde estás, Nii-chan!? —Y su voz de pronto se escuchó más cerca. Giró sobre sí mismo, llamándola a gritos mientras los truenos resonaban en sus oídos como bombas y él sólo esperaba que otro relámpago le mostrara el camino._

 _Pero no fueron los relámpagos quienes brindaron su luz para él, fue la tenue luz de la luna la que le permitió divisar a las dos personas más importantes en su vida. S_ _ō_ _suke también lo vio y nadó hacia él lo más rápido que pudo. Gou también se aferró a él, llorando._

 _—¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? —preguntó él, bajito, sin querer asustar más a su hermana y sin demostrar su propio miedo._

 _—No estamos muy lejos de la costa —contestó S_ _ō_ _suke—. No podríamos llegar nadando pero los botes no tardarán demasiado, estaremos bien._

 _Sin embargo, Rin sabía que no sería así. Estaba inusualmente agotado, pesado._

 _—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió S_ _ō_ _suke._

 _—Estoy cansado._

 _El brazo libre del moreno lo sostuvo por la cintura y su mirada se transformó en una llena de terror cuando notó la herida en su costado, larga y más profunda de lo que ninguno imaginó._

 _—¿¡Cuándo ibas a decírmelo!? —casi gritó S_ _ō_ _suke, más preocupado que molesto._

 _—Estoy bien, sólo…_

 _La vista se le estaba nublando y sentía que no podía flotar más. Iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento._

 _—Sostén a Gou —ordenó el moreno—. Voy a detener la hemorragia._

 _Hizo lo que S_ _ō_ _suke le pedía pero era una odisea mantener los ojos abiertos._

 _—S_ _ō_ _suke, dijiste que estabas componiendo una canción para mí. —Su voz sonó más apagada de lo que esperaba y no le pasó desapercibido el temblor en las manos del moreno ni su mirada de súplica._

 _—La escucharás cuando salgamos de aquí. Las partituras son para tu piano._

 _—Quiero escucharla ahora —ordenó, como en uno de sus tantos berrinches._

 _—No es el momento._

 _—Cántala. Seguro a Gou también va a encantarle._

 _—No hagas esto —ordenó S_ _ō_ _suke, obligándose a ser firme y no derrumbarse—. No…, no te atrevas. La guardia está llegando ¿lo ves? —Y era verdad. Aun con las reminiscencias de la tormenta, la guardia costera se movía tan pronto como podía, hasta percibía las luces acercándose—. ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Aún me debes una promesa! Yo gané aquel juego, ¿recuerdas?_

 _—Sí, pero no pediste nada, tonto._

 _—¡Y aun así dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos!_

 _Aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe de tristeza y anhelo._

 _—Cumpliré mi palabra: volveré a tu lado, S_ _ō_ _suke. —Su voz era un murmullo tenue, íntimo. Sus manos acariciaron el rostro ajeno, sonriéndole y despejando su frente de los húmedos cabellos que la cubrían—. Estar contigo de nuevo es lo único que le pido a la Luna —concluyó uniendo sus labios._

 _—Siempre has sido un romántico…_

 _Lo último que sus ojos contemplaron fue el rostro de S_ _ō_ _suke y lo último que escuchó fue el estribillo de aquella canción que por siempre sería suya.»_

Rin ahogó un grito. Dolía. Dolía no sólo por la devastación de aquel sueño, sino porque ahora sabía que en realidad era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de una vida que no era suya. Una vida donde sus padres habían muerto dejándolo solo con su hermana menor en aquella enorme casa en la playa ¡La casa del acantilado!; Una vida en la que Sōsuke siempre estuvo con él de forma incondicional. Una vida en la que su nombre no había sido Rin Matsuoka.

—Te dije que íbamos a encontrarnos tarde a temprano —dijo Sōsuke al otro lado de la puerta. Rin levantó la mirada al escucharlo.

.

 **«VII»**

.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! —objetó Haru ante las palabras de Gou.

—¿¡M-muerto!? ¿¡Cómo…?! ¿Cuándo fue que…? —Makoto no terminó de formular la pregunta.

—Después del naufragio, mi hermano se desangró por una herida en el costado. Cuando la guardia costera y los paramédicos llegaron ya era tarde. Murió en brazos de Sōsuke mientras él le cantaba una canción que le había prometido. No estaba terminada pero siguió tarareándola hasta que lo obligaron a soltar el cuerpo de Ryu.

»Ese día, Kisumi, un amigo suyo y de mi hermano se mudó aquí para hacernos compañía. A veces creo que fue un error… Sōsuke se encerró en esta habitación. Estaba devastado y aunque era de los que guardan todo tras una máscara tranquilidad, el dolor se reflejaba en su mirada, en su andar… Nunca lo vi llorando, pero lo hacía en silencio hasta quedarse dormido sobre el piano. Lo sé porque me colaba por las noches a dejarle algo de comida aunque jamás la tocaba. Estaba dejándose morir.

»En esos días lo único que se escuchaba en la casa era el rasgueó de su guitarra, siempre entonando la misma melodía y siempre evocando el mismo sentimiento de agonía impregnado en ella… Aquella canción terminó siendo el réquiem de mi hermano.

»La melodía estuvo concluida cinco días después de la muerte de Ryu. Recuerdo que estaba anocheciendo cuando salió en silencio. Dejó la carpeta sobre el piano, besó mi frente y se disculpó, dijo que me amaba y me entregó una llave. Luego salió de la casa a pesar de la tormenta. Kisumi fue tras él pidiéndole que no hiciera locuras pero la única respuesta de Sōsuke fue: ' _Yo… no puedo con esto. Necesito verlo'._ Y se dejó caer del acantilado.

»Por años quise odiarlo por abandonarme pero… no soy capaz de culparlo, no cuando recuerdo su rostro lleno de dolor, de anhelo. Sōsuke sólo quería alcanzarlo, quería estar con él —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Entonces… ¿Entonces a quien Matsuoka-senpai conoció fue al fantasma de Sōsuke-san en busca de su amor perdido? —preguntó Nitori, dudoso. Gou asintió.

—Al menos es lo que yo creo —concordó—. ¿Han escuchado la historia de las caras de la Luna? —Los tres chicos negaron—. Se dice que cuando una persona está al borde de la muerte y le pide algo a Luna, ésta tiene el don de concederlo. Sin embargo, hay peticiones que por su naturaleza no logran consolidarse en esa noche y tras diecinueve largos años de espera, la Luna cuenta con el poder de realizar ese deseo. Las historias cuentan que incluso puede abrir las Puertas de la Muerte por un lapso determinado… O eso solía decir mi madre.

—¿Por qué diecinueve años? ¿Por qué eso afecta a Matsuoka-senpai? —cuestionó Nitori.

—Sólo una vez cada diecinueve años puedes ver la misma cara de la Luna en la misma fase y desde el mismo sitio —dijo Makoto. Él también conocía esa historia por su abuela aunque no creyera en ella.

—Pero Rin no es tu hermano y Sōsuke no tiene ningún derecho a llevárselo —declaró Haru, más determinado que antes.

—Te equivocas, Haru-chan —rebatió Gou—. Quizá sean cuerpos diferentes, pero hablamos de la misma alma. Rin, Ryu, no importa el nombre. Es ése espíritu del que Sōsuke está enamorado y Rin le corresponde porque tal vez son almas destinadas a estar juntas, almas que se buscarán en esta y todas sus vidas sin importar que los nombres, lugares o las condiciones cambien.

—¿Entonces por qué Sōsuke-san no reencarnó? —intervino Nitori.

—Las almas que rompen el ciclo y terminan con su vida antes de que llegara su tiempo no pueden vivir otra ya que no valoraron la que tenían —explicó de nuevo Makoto.

—Por eso está atrapado como un fantasma —comprendió Nitori.

—Sea como sea no va a llevárselo —determinó Haru levantándose, dispuesto a marcharse.

Makoto fue tras él luego de darle las gracias a Gou y hacer una corta reverencia. Por su parte, Nitori se quedó mirando el álbum y luego su vista se posó en la carpeta sobre el piano.

—¿En esa carpeta está la canción que compuso Sōsuke-san? —Gou asintió—. ¿Puedo...?

Gou se quitó el collar que llevaba y con la pequeña llave que pendía de él abrió el piano.

—Adelante.

Nitori tomó con sumo cuidado la carpeta. _«El réquiem de la Luna»_ era su título y sintió un nudo en la garganta al comenzar a tocar según las partituras. ¡Era la canción de Rin!

No terminó de tocarla, sentía que estaba invadiendo algo demasiado privado. Tampoco se atrevió a leer la letra.

.

 **«VIII** **»**

.

—¡No tenías que morir por mí, idiota! —gritó Rin al recordar por completo su vida como Ryu ¡Por eso Sōsuke estaba atrapado allí!

—¡No sabía que esto pasaría! —replicó—. Mientras caía al mar sólo pensaba en ti, en que pronto volvería a ver tu sonrisa. Y cuando el agua inundó mis pulmones deseé como nada en el mundo volver a verte. No importaba cómo o cuándo, sólo quería la oportunidad de hacer que me amaras de nuevo.

Ésa era la oportunidad que les había brindado la Luna. Les habían dado el mismo plazo de diferencia en que estuvieron separados.

—Siempre te he amado, estúpido Sōsuke —reconoció—. ¡Por eso debiste esperarme! ¡Debiste vivir! Ahora… ahora no puedo estar contigo. —Se le quebró la voz—. ¡Ayúdame entrar! ¡Ayúdame a abrir esta maldita puerta!

Sōsuke guardó silencio. Él había roto el ciclo, era su culpa no estar disfrutando de una vida con Rin. Pero ya había esperado 19 años por ese momento y la Luna le había devuelto aquella semana como plazo para convencerlo de estar a su lado en la muerte, no podía retractarse ahora.

Sin embargo, aun repitiéndose eso sentía que estaba haciendo algo imperdonable: ¡Estaba a nada de condenar a Rin a vagar en la misma oscuridad en que él se hallaba!

¡Carajo! ¿De verdad iba a privar a Rin de su vida sólo por el deseo egoísta de tenerlo con él?

No.

No podía orillar a Rin a dejar una vida inconclusa sólo porque él lo había hecho. No iba impedirle cumplir sus sueños.

Lo miró una vez más. No tenía dudas, debía dejarlo ir.

—¿Recuerdas aquella competencia de cuando éramos niños? —preguntó, acercando su mano a la de Rin. El pelirrojo asintió.

—"El perdedor hará lo que diga el ganador" —recitó.

—No pedí nada en ese entonces... Pero ahora sé lo que quiero. —Rin lo miró atento—: Quiero que vuelvas, Rin. Quiero que regreses y te des una nueva oportunidad.

—¿Q-qué? —cuestionó incrédulo—. D-debes… ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Sōsuke!? ¡Al fin podremos estar juntos!

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

—Debes irte, Rin. Fui yo quien rompió la promesa que me hiciste, el que impidió que el ciclo continuara. El dolor de perderte me cegó y fui lo suficientemente estúpido y egoísta como para olvidar que lo más preciado para mí es tu felicidad, sea o no conmigo.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Tú eres mi felicidad! ¡Te amo, Sōsuke! —No tenía lágrimas para llorar pero de haber podido habría derramado trillones de ellas—. No quiero volver. No quiero estar sin ti ¿¡No lo entiendes!?

—No hay nada que desee más que estar a tu lado ¡Pero traté de arrebatarte la vida! —bramó, furioso consigo mismo—. Estaba condenándote a esto. Lo siento, Rin.

—¿Estás dándote por vencido? ¿No me amas lo suficiente?

—¡Que arda el universo si no te amo con cada partícula de mi ser! Pero es justo por eso que no puedo limitar a tu espíritu. No puedo atarte a mí ni condenarte a vagar en este limbo.

—¡Pero tú me trajiste aquí, no puedes abandonarme! —Azotó la puerta con los puños hasta que terminó cayendo de rodillas ante ella, desesperado.

—Lamento no haberlo comprendido antes y haberte arrastrado a este lugar —Sōsuke se inclinó con él, tomando su mano—. Pero juro que no voy a abandonarte. Estaré cuidándote, mirándote, haciendo que la Luna brille para ti.

—Tú eras mi único motivo para vivir... —sollozó, aferrándose a la mano de Sōsuke.

—Entonces vuelve allá y vive por los dos. Sé feliz por ambos hasta que éstas puertas se abran por sí solas para nosotros. Lo haremos de la forma correcta.

Sōsuke acarició su rostro pálido y aun en contra de lo que su corazón deseaba, Rin asintió. Asintió porque temía que al romper el ciclo no volviera a verlo, porque si Sōsuke había esperado diecinueve años por él, definitivamente él también podría. Sí, esta vez lo harían de la forma correcta.

—Viviré por ambos. Lo prometo.

—Te amo. —No supo quién lo dijo o si fueron ambos, sólo fue consciente del dolor de verlo alejarse.

Cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos su vista estaba totalmente empañada mientras unos cálidos brazos lo rodeaban.

—¡Volviste! —celebró su madre, aferrándose a él, con los ojos anegados y las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar.

Rin asintió y miró a su alrededor; a su padrastro, observándolo lleno de alivio y una sonrisa repleta de cariño sincero. No podía vivir odiándolo, tampoco es como si perdonara la traición a su padre pero aquel rencor sólo lo había lastimado a él. Era momento de parar.

Más tarde lo visitó Ai, llorando a mares por verlo despierto. También fue Haru junto a Makoto y entonces Rin se dio cuenta de que ese par eran el uno para el otro. Se comprendían demasiado, se completaban. Él jamás debió estar en la ecuación.

Sonrió. Ahora veía la vida con otros ojos, ahora sabía que no se puede conocer la plenitud sin haber tocado fondo. Y su vida no era ni por asomo perfecta pero se esforzaría por hacerla agradable, por disfrutar cada segundo y cumplir cada sueño para poder compartirlo con _él_ cada vez que mirara la Luna… cada vez que tocara su canción.

 _«Volveremos a vernos, S_ _ō_ _suke._ _Y cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, será para siempre»_ pensó, anhelando que llegara pronto el día que sus caminos se juntaran de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **«IX»**

 **「** **Muchos años después** **」**

 **.**

—¡Maldición, maldición! —decía un chico mientras corría a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo a su primer día de clases—. ¡Auch! —se quejó al chocar con alguien.

—Lo siento —dijo al unísono con una voz más grave que la suya. Levantó la mirada y se topó con un par de irises azul cian.

Ambos sonrieron inevitablemente a pesar de no conocerse.

.

 _"Tú eres el amor que siempre soñé."_

.

* * *

.

 _Sí, lo sé, me quedó raro~_ _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _L_ _es dejo en mi perfil el link de la carpeta Facebook de donde se encuentran reunidos los fics de esta convocatoria para que pasen a leerlos, no le dojo aquí porque no sé cómo u_u_

 _¡Besos!_


End file.
